Frankie's Concert ("Daughters of Philip")
After the mer-animals sat down peacefully, a group of swordfish guards swam and blew on their trumpets. A small firefly named Edison, who had tan skin, gray eyes, and a glowing yellow bulb on his rear end, appeared. He wore a green swim cap, matching swimming trunks with red lining, and black flippers. Edison cleared his throat before announcing, "Ahem! His royal highness, King Philip Waltson!" On cue, a big shell-shaped carriage, being pulled out by three dolphins, arrived. Mer-animals looked up to see their beloved sea king. He was a stocky, muscular cat in his late 30's or 40's with light blue fur, a pale blue muzzle, big white eyes with black irises and pupils, six whiskers, thin black eyebrows, a black nose, and a brown mertail with clear orange fins, wearing a gold crown and matching cuffs. His name was Philip Waltson. Majestic and proud, Philip smiled at his subjects. He directed his dolphin carriage toward the stage lights. With his golden trident, Philip sparked magic toward the lights, and out came sparkling lights, which drizzled toward the mer-animals. Everybody cheered, clapped, and whistled very loudly. "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous FRANKIE!" Edison announced. A smaller shell-shaped carriage appeared, being pulled out by two fish. In it was a tan dog with short, wide arms and legs, slightly small eyes that are white with black pupils, long, floppy ears, a slightly small black nose, and a thin snout. He wears red swimming trunks with yellow letters "JS" on them. His name was Frankie. Anyway, Frankie waved to everybody, also smiling proudly. He also had to focus on pulling the reins because he was losing control of the two fish. He quickly caught up to Philip. Philip spoke to Frankie. "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Frankie." Philip got off from his carriage and swam to his seat in the balcony. "Oh, Your Majesty!" Frankie chuckled, "This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters, they will be spectacular!" But he was turned upside down in his shell. It was true. Each of Philip's seven daughters had been practicing very hard for the concert. He was sure that they will be able to impress the audience! "Yes, and especially my Madison." said Philip. Frankie turned himself right side up. "Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice." he said, and then to himself, "If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while." Madison was always off doing crazy things that mer-cats aren't allowed to do, like swimming up to the surface! He shuddered as he pushed that thought away. Well, Madison should be here anyway! This concert is very important to him! He landed on the stage and straightened his swimming trunks. Then he pulled the music sheet out from his shell and proceeded to the podium. He looked up to see if there was anything going on. Nothing was, so, as Frankie swam to his band, he picked up his composer stick. He tapped it on his music notes, to get his band's attention. Then he started the music. The curtain of bubbles opened to reveal three large seashells. The three shells opened - two female mer-animals in each shell. One of the mermaids was a slender, 24-year-old rabbit with gray fur, a pink nose, purple eyes, and a navy blue mer-tail with clear light blue fins, wearing a light blue shell bra. She also wears a sky-blue hat with ice blue feathers. Her name was Judy Hopps, Philip's firstborn daughter. The second mermaid was a slender, 23-year-old rabbit with cream fur, long ears, short blonde hair, blue eyes, a dark red nose, thin blonde eyebrows, long eyelashes, pink ear innards, purple eyeshadow, and a fuschia mertail with clear red fins, wearing a light orange shell bra. Her name was Bianca, Philip's second-born daughter. The third mermaid was a svelte, 8-year-old bandicoot with orange fur, pointed ears, a peach muzzle and underbelly, a full head of blond hair, usually tied up in a ponytail and with a blue flower stuck on the side, pink ear innards, a black button nose, green eyes, long eyelashes, purple eyeshadow, little pink lips, and a blue mertail with clear pink fins, wearing a white tank top. She also sported a big, fancy, red, fish-like hat. Her name was Coco Bandicoot, Philip's third-born daughter. The fourth mermaid was a 9-year-old deer with brown fur, a black nose, white spots, light brown hair, blue eyes, and a pink mertail with clear rose fins, wearing a magenta shell bra. She also wore a wore a big orange hat with spikes. Her name was Faline, Philip's fourth-born daughter. The fifth mermaid was a koala with gray fur, rounded ears, big white eyes with brown irises and black pupils, short eyelashes, a black nose, pink ear innards, and a purple mertail with clear lavender fins, wearing a fuschia tank top. Her name was Kisha, Philip's fifth-born daughter. The sixth and last mermaid was a small pink elephant with white eyes with bluish-purple irises and black pupils, short eyelashes, and a purple mertail with clear lavender fins, wearing a purple tank top and a matching bow on her head. Her name was Eleanor, Philip's sixth-born daughter. Judy Hopps, Bianca, Coco Bandicoot, Faline, Kisha, and Eleanor: Oh, we are the daughters of Philip Great father who loves us and named us well Philip stood up tall and proud, as his name was mentioned. Judy, Bianca, Coco, Faline, Kisha, and Eleanor: Judy Judy popped up with her hat with feathers. Judy: La la la La la la La la LA! Judy, Bianca, Coco, Faline, Kisha, and Eleanor: Bianca Bianca floated up with green feathers and put them behind her back. Bianca: La la la La la la la la la la la la LA! Judy, Bianca, Coco, Faline, Kisha, and Eleanor: Coco Coco: La la la! Judy, Bianca, Coco, Faline, Kisha, and Eleanor: Faline After Coco, came Faline. Faline: La-a la la! Judy, Bianca, Coco, Faline, Kisha, and Eleanor: Kisha When she was done with her solo, Kisha swam forward to the stage. Kisha: La la la! Eleanor Eleanor: La la la LA! The six mer-princesses gathered around in a circle, facing the audience as another large clam shell appeared onstage. Judy, Bianca, Coco, Faline, Kisha, and Eleanor: And then there is the youngest In her musical debut (vocalizing) Our seventh little sister We're presenting her to you (vocalizing) As Frankie continued directing the music, he shot a great smile to the King meaning 'This is it! Here's the best part!' King Philip got more excited than ever! He could hardly wait to hear his youngest daughter show off her lovely voice for all the sea to hear! The shell began to open. Judy, Bianca, Coco, Faline, Kisha, and Eleanor: To sing a song that Frankie wrote wrote Her voice is like a bell ''She's our sister, Madi-'' Frankie and the girls gasped in horror! Where was Madison? She was supposed to be in her shell and come out to sing her solo! Frankie cringed in fear and dropped the conductor's stick as he looked at Philip, whose face switched from happiness to anger. His trident glowed red, and his eyes turned blood red with anger. "MADISON!!!" he shouted. Category:Bubbles8218 Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs